Me duele todo
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: La vida no ha sido buena conmigo. Nadie me aparte de mis hermanos me ha logrado entender... Robar era algo que debía hacer, debía hacerlo por ellos tres. Puede que nadie me comprenda, pero en el fondo sé que por más cruel que se sea... hay veces que se debe hacer para ayudar a los que amas.


**Y estoy aquí para hacer ver que hasta los malos pueden tener su pisca de humanidad. He notado que la mayoría de los fics son como protagonistas del anime, pero yo quiero cambiar eso. ¡Los demás tienen sus derechos a estar en los fanfics! **

**Comenzando con esta locura: Selene García~**

**La verdad la canción es una de mis favoritas. Y cuando la escuchaba se me ocurrió -con ayuda- usar a Selene. Su vida no fue vista a fondo. Pero para llegar a donde llegó debió de haber sufrido. Y el sufrimiento es algo que puedo conocer. **

**Nos les retraso más. Disfrútenlo~**

****Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.****

* * *

_**"Hoy me duele todo y no siento nada. Cruce el abismo creyendo que volaba..."**_

No fui una santa. He robado. He mentido. He pecado... Me duele, pero no lo siento. Soy huérfana y vivo en las Favelas. Tengo tres hermanos, dos mayores y uno menor. Para mí, ellos son mi mundo entero. Vivimos de lo que robamos... Yo soy la única mujer, y debo ser la que cuide de ellos. A donde vayan, yo iré con ellos.

Paso a paso, mi destino fui marcando. Lo que di se me ha de regresar. Fui cruel, y ahora serán crueles conmigo. Todo se justifica con: "Te metes con ellos, te metes conmigo".

En las Favelas me han dicho que de pequeña... era lo que no soy ahora.

Pueden decir lo que quieran, ya no me importa. En algún momento de mi vida tal vez me haya importado el modo en que todos me vieran. Pero ahora no. Robo por amor. Miento por amor. Lucho por mis hermanos.

Les guste o no, esta es quien soy...

_**"...Hoy salté al vacío porque me diste alas, caí despacio y mis plumas desangradas..."**_

Era un ángel, un ángel que poco a poco fue perdiendo sus plumas. No todos han sido malos con nosotros, algunos nos han querido ayudar. Argo decía que solo se estaban burlando de nuestra condición. Aunque yo sabía que eso era mentira, no quise aceptar la ayuda de nadie.

No quería sentir que era una carga para los demás. Podía arreglármelas sola, podía cuidar a mis hermanos sola, podía ser la madre que ellos estaban necesitando. Una madre que lo amara, que los protegiera, que los cuidara... una madre que jamás podríamos tener en vida...

Pocos saben la verdad de nosotros, pero... los cuatro no fuimos abandonados como decimos nosotros. Mataron a nuestros padres... Papá era traficante, al intentar escapar la policía le disparo en el pecho. Murió desangrado. Tras la muerte de papá, mamá tenía que pagar sus deudas. Eso fue algo que no logró. Ella nos alimentaba, y pagaba algunas cosas. Pero con el tiempo... ella murió... Al darnos de comer y pagar, ella no comía nada. Murió de hambre y desnutrición...

Esa fue mi caída al vacío.

**_"...Y rodé... y grité... Lloré... y sangré... Y rodé... y grité..."_**

Lagrimas. Las lagrimas era aquello que corría por mis mejillas cada vez que estaba sola. Tenía miedo de que un día, al irse mis hermanos, fuera la ultima vez que los viera. No podría soportar no volver a verlos. No iba a poder soportar perder a alguien más de mi familia.

Una vez al salir de las Favelas había oído a unas chicas decir que cortarse aliviaba el dolor... Y lo intenté.

Me había cortado en el brazo con una chapa ropa. La sangre emanaba sin poder parar. El corte había sido muy profundo... No pude evitarlo: grite. Mis gritos se escuchaban a varias cuadras de distancia.

Caí desmayada por falta de sangre. Al despertar estaba en el hospital, con el brazo vendado. Jamás supe quien fue la persona que me había llevado...

_**"...Sola fui a mi entierro, y sola a mi parto, y sola me morí, y sola renací..."**_

Unos dicen que solo se puede cambiar al morir. Pero si mueres, ¿cómo puedes volver a vivir? Son esas palabras con caresa de sentido, o al menos eso a mi parecer.

No somos como el ave Fenix, no vamos a surgir de las cenizas. Somos humanos, tenemos fecha de caducidad. A algunos les llega antes que a otros. Lo cierto es que nadie puede evadir a la muerte.

Pero yo tengo fe en que cuando muera... voy a estar al lado de mi madre.

Ella seguramente quisiera verme casada, con mi propia familia. Y algún día así sera, pero primero están mis hermanos. Ellos son algo que seguirá conmigo hasta el final. Argo e Ian seguramente alejarían a cualquiera que se me acercara, y Enzo más que obvio que lo interrogaría o engañaría para que se fuera, una de dos.

Aun así: los amo. Y nadie los va a poder alejar de mi corazón.

_**"...Tanto tiempo para, para cambiar de piel. Y tanto grito y tanto miedo para despertar..."**_

Hay días en los que me preguntaba: ¿por qué debo fingir?

Puede que mis hermanos sepan como soy en realidad, pero el mostrarme fuerte ante todos no es algo que yo misma haga por gusto. Me han dicho que debo ser fuerte para tener respeto y autoridad, pero ni fingido lo tengo.

Soy una chica. Una chica a la que le invadió el miedo y jamás la dejó. Por más que gritase, patalease, o haga cualquier cosa... El miedo es algo con lo que debía vivir... Y eso no es algo que me gustara.

_**"...Y rodé... y grité... Lloré... y sangré... y desperté... y me encontré... Y rodé... y grité... Lloré... y sangré... y desperté... y me encontré..."**_

Se dice que tras la tormenta esta el arcoiris. Mi destino estaba fijado en la tormenta. La tormenta es algo que jamás se iría de mi lado... Estaba destinada al dolor, al sufrimiento...

Aun en cada mal momento podía recordarlo. Un alma humilde. Una persona con corazón. Por más que jamás haya sabido quien había sido mi salvador o mi salvadora. Sabía que aun había gente en el mundo que se preocupa por la gente, aunque no la conozca.

Esa persona me ayudó a entender que...

_**"... Hoy me duele todo."**_

... por más duro que todo pueda parecer, por más doloroso que sea el camino, al final todos podemos unirnos. Hoy me duele todo lo que nunca me dolió... Hoy me duele el recuerdo. Hoy me duele la desgracia. Hoy me duele la falsedad. Hoy me duele ser quien soy...

* * *

**Bueno, para los que no lo saben la canción es "Hoy me duele todo" de Aliados. **

**Díganme**** la verdad, ¿se esperaban algo así de Selene? Yo al verdad me sentí muy a gusto con mostrar un poco de su corazón. Con este Song-fic se puede ver que ella es como es solo para que sus hermanos sean felices.**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo~**

**Nos estaremos leyendo~**

**See You~~~**


End file.
